Getting Back Together
by animeluvr152
Summary: percebeth fans only! percy cheats on annabeth will they ever get back together? DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN i suck at summeries... and spelling. T cus I'm paranoid and awesome like that. Also warning flaners, I flame flamers. If you flame ,y story I will go look at yours aand flame them also if you liked this one, I have tghree others
1. percy is distracted

**hey, so this is my first fanfic ever so please dont judge me or my story at all sorry if its really short but im new at this.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything at all.**

Percy's pov  
Annabeth was... So so close. We had been best friends for six years and i had liked her for five of them. We were in the posiden cabin now, talking like we always did , about Annabeth's new idea for a building. "and I'm thinking windows here and- Percy? Are you even listening?" oops. "what? Sorry I guess I'm a little distracted today" I said then frowned. "percy what's wrong?" she asked with concern. Its so cute when she's worried about me.I blushed when I realized what I thought. "oh, uh, it's nothing I'm fine" I smiled at her, she doesn't need to know why I'm distracted...

Annabeth's pov  
I know somethings up with Percy he always listens to my ideas when it comes to architecture. I hope he's ok maybe he's sick. I hope not cus then i wouldn't be able to see him and that would suck with his black hair and sea green eyes, dang the son of posiden was hot. I mean it's not like I like him or anything we are just friends. I think. "Percy I know somethings wrong." I said. "Annabeth do you really want me to tell you?" ohgodsohgodsohgodsohgods "uh sure?" it was supposed to be a statement but it came out more like a question.

Percy's pov  
Ok I'm finally going to tell her. Deep breaths inoutonoutinoutinoutinout. "I uh I l-like um you" I blushed and looked away from her waiting to see her response.

Annabeth's pov  
Oh. My. Gods. "well... Let me show you how I feel about you" I said with a slight smile as I kissed him. And it was great. After that we collapsed on his bed breathing heavily then I said something real intelligent like "wow" good thing he replied with "uh huh."

**im going to upload another one later cus this ones so short sorry guys**


	2. the fight

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

Percy's pov  
That night, when Annabeth kissed me, was probably one of the best nights of my life. It was over a month ago but I still remember it like it was yesterday. Her lips were so soft it was like making out with silk just ten-thousand times better. Finally, I thought after all these years I had the courage to tell her how I felt and she felt the same way. We had been a happy (and famous in the Aphrodite cabin) couple. But then I did something terrible.

Annabeth's pov  
He was a great boyfriend, and not to mention a great kisser, but lately he's been different, avoiding my eyes at all cost, stuttering every time I asked a question, staring into outer space longer and more often then usual.

Percy's pov  
I hate what I did to her she deserves way better than me. I have to tell her that I kissed Rachel or rather she kissed me and I didn't pull away as fast as I should have.  
~time warp 4 hours later in the posiden cabin with Annabeth still Percy's pov~  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Annabeth screamed at me. "I uh pulled away" I said hopefully gods I hope she believed me. "i don't care I can't even look at you right now you filthy lying jerk! Were through!I freaking hate you! How could you do this to me?! You filthy lying jerk!" and then she left slamming the door behind her while I just sat there about to freaking cry.

Annabeth's pov  
How could he do this to me?! I mean after all I've done for him he goes and kisses that witch rachel?! I mean we were great, happy he made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. I would do anything for him. I gave him all my love and he just, tossed it in the trash. He said she kissed him but I'm not sure if that's true.


	3. another chance?

A/N **sorry i haven't been posting latly an alien has been stalking me**

**d8isclaimer: i own nothing**

Percebeth Ch.3  
Percy's pov  
I needed to find a way to talk to her. Its literally killing me, I'm stuck in bed with a stuffy nose, nausea, coughing, and puffy eyes. I can't go on any quests because if I move I puke. I can't get her to come to my cabin, I obviously can't go to hers, so I decide to iris message her I get out a drachma and use my powers to summon water from the sink till it makes a slight rainbow then I throw the drachma in the rainbow and chant "oh iris goddess of rainbows, please except my offering and let me speak to Annabeth Chase." Then I saw someone in a similar condition as me and called out "Annabeth?"

Annabeth's pov  
"Annabeth?" he said. I froze, then turned around slowly. Then saw someone who looked as terrible as me. "Percy?" I asked even though it was obviously him. "yah, it's me. I just wanted to tell you something." he said. " what do you want." I said getting mad. " I, uh, I love...I love you." he said with this look in his eyes that told me he wasn't lying. "Percy, why did you kiss her?" I asked knowing he wouldn't lie to me now after saying that. " I didn't kiss her, she kissed me and at first I thought it was you so I kissed her back then I opened my eyes and realized it wasn't you and pulled away." he said talking a mile a minute. " can you come over?" I asked hoping he could. " Kay let me just grab a bucket." he said turning a little green. " i mean if you can't you don't have to." I stuttered. " no I can, see you in a minute."


	4. happy ending?

**hey guys sorry I have not posted in a while school has been hard and I have been having a tough time plus ya know aliens and stuff I DID NOT STEEL YOUR FLIPPNG COOKIE! Btw heeeey ems. I own nothing.** Also last chapter.

Percys pov.

I walk into annabeths cabin quietly so she doesn't hear me, and see her washing her face and cleaning her cabin and say, " hey wise girl." And much to my delite she responds with " AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Andthen falls, but luckily I run overjust in time to catch her, and when I do she looks into my soil with those big, beutiful eyes (I forgot the color) and leans in and kisses me. Andthen I ruin it by almost puking in her mouth. I run to the bathroom and so does she, but I go to the toilet and she goes to the sink and that hapend. Then wesit on the bed and talk. "I'm sorry for not letting you explain nick, its just, I got so upset about the fact that it was rachel of all people! And then I gess I got a little mad..." she says. " a little? *laughs* more like a lot!" And the rest stays behind closed doors.

**bet you think that's it right? Wrong! There's gulibel on the ceiling and if you looked, you need a doctor or a phsyciatrist I will give you the number of mine.**

4 years later, they are married and living in Hawaii hapily married with twins, a boy and a girl Nicki and Ethan.

**now its the end I know I suck but I'm also depressed so if you are depressed as well you can read the other story I will eventually make about my life full of sadness, and emme, shut up your thoughts about me also I murdured the alien.**


End file.
